Searching for Something More
by 101-Enigma-101
Summary: It started off as a casual affair; an office romance between a lonely girl and her equally lonely and unobtainable boss. Before she knew it she found herself needing him and counting on him more than she'd ever envisioned possible. AU LP
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys and girls. So this is my very first fic ever. And this chapter and parts of chapter 2 have been rewritten. I originally wrote this story to be an M rating but changed the general flow of the story and I decided to change and tone down the sexual nature of the first chapter. There is still a sex scene but it's milder and not smutty like the original one was.

All major plots are still the same; Lucas inherited a multi million-dollar corporation after Dan died. He's lonely and bitter and Peyton's the young office assistant who comes into his life and melts his heart. Brooke, Haley and Nathan will all appear in the story but you'll have to keep reading to see how.

Anyway I hope you like it. Kelly.

Summary

It started off as a casual affair; an office romance between a lonely girl and her equally lonely and unobtainable boss. Before she knew it she found herself needing him and counting on him more than she'd ever envisioned possible.

**Searching for Something More**

Chapter One

Peyton Sawyer stood in a far corner of the large function room in the Plaza Hotel with an empty champagne glass between her fingers. She watched as her colleagues and business associates talked and mingled with one another and felt completely out of place. She knew that everyone at this party was amongst the who's who of the music world of L.A. She'd come tonight with the hopes of charming some young and up and coming executive into signing on the newest band she'd spotted playing in a downtown local club.

She sighed heavily. Her feet hurt in the heels that her best friend had supplied her with, and she was tired from being up and working since sunrise. She'd rather be at home right now, curled up with a gallon of Cherry Garcia and watching Casablanca. Though the very thought that old movies were her only source of romance made her feel sad and a little pathetic.

With that thought to accompany her, she sashayed through the crowd and made her way to the bar. She took the glass of champagne from the bar tender and couldn't help but notice how his eyes wandered over her slender frame. She narrowed her eyes in irritation but smiled all the same as she took the drink and moved from the crowded space and into the refuge of the hotel's lobby.

Her heels sounded on the polished floor of the vast, lavish reception area and she brought her hand up to her tousled curls. Now at twenty years old this wasn't exactly how she'd pictured her life. Lonely in Los Angeles and struggling to make it in the music industry.

She wandered to the exit, she just needed some air. Once outside in the cool night air she felt a little better. She breathed in the salty taste of the coast as she moved across the grassy grounds. She passed by a small, intimate balcony and stopped.

She saw him before he'd noticed her. Her boss was sitting and drinking alone. His eyes were sad and lost. Normally she wasn't one to pry but he looked sad and she approached him slowly.

"Mr Scott?" Peyton said softly.

"Peyton." His voice sounded deep and distant and she stood motionless.

"Is everything okay sir?" She eyed his half empty bottle of bourbon and the glass resting beside him.

"Everything's fine," he smiled. "I just needed some time alone from the vultures."

Peyton nodded and didn't speak a word. She understood, too many people she'd met in L.A were false. And she knew the very reason that this party was being hosted tonight was in the memory of Lucas's father, Dan Scott.

"You not having fun either?" he asked then.

"Not really." She shook her long curls and he smiled.

"Well then, why don't you come and sit and have a drink with me." He patted the unoccupied space beside him.

She gave a small smile and she moved to sit down beside him and smoothed out the silk of her dress. He took her now empty champagne glass and tipped in some of his own liqueur, she felt her brow creased slightly but she took the drink nonetheless.

"So what are we drinking too?"

"My dear old dad," the blonde haired man answered bringing his glass to his lips.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Scott," she offered gently. She'd heard from the girls at the company that Lucas Scott had inherited the company from his father who'd died of heart failure suddenly. She knew Lucas hadn't even graduated college before he had a company to run.

"Thank you Peyton and please call me Lucas." He couldn't get used to people calling him Mr Scott, it made him feel old.

"Okay Lucas." She raised her glass to clink with his, before taking a sip of alcohol. She almost spat out the contents; the harsh, bitter tang was a little too much for her. She brought her hand up to her mouth self-consciously.

Lucas smiled as she flushed with embarrassment. "So how long have you been in L.A, Peyton?"

"Six months," she answered. She'd come to L.A straight from High School. She'd got an internship with Sire Records but after her disastrous summer of coffee runs and enduring harassment by John her former "boss", she'd come to work for Lucas in his PR team. She was doing well, it wasn't the job she'd dreamed of but at least she was respected for it.

"Where are you from?" he asked filling up his own glass and glanced at her own, which remained untouched after her first sip.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"You don't say," he chuckled lightly. "My mom lives there. Miss Karen Roe."

"Really? Karen's your mom?" she grinned broadly. "We used to go to her café. We'd hang out there after school every day."

She couldn't help but think what a small world it was. Here she was talking with one of the most eligible bachelors in Los Angeles and she'd known his mother without realising it. His mother had even given her relationship advice on several occasions.

"She's a wonderful woman," she remarked with a sweet smile. She'd grown up to see Karen a little as a mother figure as offered Peyton a shoulder to cry on on several occasions. "Are you close with her?"

"Not really." He took another gulp of his liqueur. "But then my family's a little messed up."

Peyton nodded her acknowledgement and didn't really know what to say to him then. She took another sip of her drink and watched as he sat contently downing his own.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Lucas said boldly after while of just silence. The alcohol may have had an impact in his sudden courage. She always looked good to him. She dressed well, her eyes mesmerised him and he thought he was addicted to those loose silky blonde curls of hers.

"Yeah?" Peyton giggled flirtatiously. "Well thank you." She had always found him attractive and if he wasn't her boss who knew what would have happened between them.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" His head was swimming, he felt slightly tipsy and a lot more inclined to be bold with the pretty girl who'd made his evening a whole lot more interesting.

"I don't think it's appropriate that you ask that."

Lucas smirked. Her words may have been sure and stern but she crossed her legs somewhat provocatively.

"It isn't?"

"No. Not really. I mean you're my boss."

Lucas smiled. She was a good girl and a sweet girl. Not like the girls he spent most of his time with and he guessed thats why he was flirting with her right now. "You're right. I'm sorry. So do you?" He could get away with it. He knew he was a charmer.

Peyton shook her head looking at him from under her long fluttering lashes. She was flirting with him unashamedly now.

"How could that possibly be?" he enquired. He moved closer to her so their noses were almost touching. He wanted to kiss her but he also wanted to tease her just a little more.

"I- Well how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Because I'm a work-aholic. I'm controlling and arrogant."

"A real catch then." Her retort may have been sarcastic but she swallowed hard. She thought her chest might just give out as he held her so close to his body, his lips hovered mere centimetres from hers and yet he wouldn't just give in and kiss her. If he was controlling then she guessed he would play her until she made the first move. And she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

"So come on Miss Sawyer, tell me. How come you are seeing anyone?" It really surprised him that she wasn't. She was beautiful and smart. He'd watched her in meetings and he knew she could be so passionate and feisty with her beliefs. The fact that she could be so out spoken one minute and then shy and unsure of herself made her so alluring to him.

"I'm-," She stopped to focus on the words she wanted to come out of her mouth. He was toying with her and she didn't want to voice her story of the girl who'd lost her mother away to someone she knew only from work. And whom she knew as a womaniser.

"I'm just not good at letting people in. Commitment issues, I guess." She smiled lightly, satisfied that that was enough to numb his curiosity.

"I get that," he murmured honestly. "Though you are far too beautiful to be spending all your nights cooped up in my offices working late."

She lowered her eyes, she worked harder than anyone else at his company but she didn't think anyone noticed her efforts. Least of all her boss.

"Thank you sir," she managed, wanting more than anything to give in and kiss him.

"Call me Luke." His lips was so close to her own now, she could feel his breath tickling at her skin.

"Okay, Luke." She smiled in spite of herself that he would let her use the shortened, sweeter version of his name.

"Kiss me."

"I can't."

His hand stroked through her hair. "Why not? You don't find me attractive?"

"It isn't that-" She found him very attractive. He was the first descent guy to give her any form of attention. "You're my boss. And that complicates things."

"Okay, but lets pretend just for now that I'm not you're boss." He took her glass from her and set it down on the table in front of them. He moved over to where she sat and pushed her impossibly close to his body.

"I don't know-" He let his lips brush against her own and she forgot whatever she was going to say. He kissed her softly, not a full on kiss but he'd been the one to cross that first line.

"For tonight lets just pretend we're two people at the most boring party of the year. That we're both just two lost and lonely souls looking for something more."

It was a tempting offer. With his perfect face and masculine frame he was definitely tempting.

At his words Peyton felt every fibre of her being reaching out for him. She was lost and lonely in the city of angels. She liked this man and she found him unbelievably attractive. She shouldn't but she couldn't help but like him in that way. She let her lips crash against his as she acted upon hungry and impulsive desires.

They kissed furiously and she felt a little light-headed from all the feelings rising up within her. They broke apart after the feverish kiss and she brought a hand up to her bruised lips. She almost couldn't believe what she'd just done.

"Maybe I should go," she uttered. She wanted to blame the hard liqueur for her actions and the swirling sensation in her body. She'd come to the party straight from work and had been drinking on an empty stomach. She stood up on slightly weakened knees.

Lucas stood up and caught her by the waist. He pulled her back to him.

"Or you could stay." He didn't want her to go. Her blonde curls and that sexy, black dress had been driving him crazy all evening. "I have a room upstairs."

"I don't know." She knew, especially after his proposition, what staying with him would lead to. And she wasn't that girl. They shouldn't do this. She shouldn't do this. It would be completely unprofessional of her.

"Come on. Please." His voice was but a husky whisper.

She wanted to stay; she knew that she probably shouldn't and that she might regret her actions. But looking into those beautiful blue eyes, she really didn't think she'd even have the strength to say no.

Peyton gripped his silk tie between her fingers; she pulled him back into a deep kiss and he grinned mischievously against her lips at her unspoken answer.

They moved quickly and unseen by the rest of Lucas's guests. Once in the safety of the elevator Peyton melted back into his arms. She kissed him with more urgency as her passions got the better of her. She shouldn't be doing this, her head told her one thing but her body was acting upon the attraction she'd felt since she'd very first met Lucas. He was young, attractive and successful but that wasn't what drew her to him. It wasn't until tonight that she'd realised they were maybe more alike than she'd thought.

At some point during their furious kissing Lucas must have backed her up against the elevator wall. His tongue traced lightly against her lower lip, requesting entrance. She opened her mouth and moaned in appreciation as he deepened their kiss.

"So maybe you are a little bit of a naughty girl huh Miss Sawyer?"

"Maybe." She smiled broadly and she pushed her body back against the hardness of his own. "Or maybe I just want you," she whispered against the shell of his ear.

"I'm going to do the most amazing things to you," he promised. His palm trailed down to brush against her thigh whilst his other hand pushed aside her mane of golden curls so he could kiss her throat.

Her eyelids fluttered half shut at his feather like touches, and she breathed him in. The scent of his tangy, spicy cologne and the special attention he was lavishing upon her was driving her crazy in the most exciting of ways.

The elevator doors pinged open and the couple broke apart reluctantly as they staggered across the hall. Lucas fumbled with the key card to his room before he let them both in.

"Would you like a drink?" he offered just in case Peyton's sense of rationality had returned.

She shook her pretty blonde curls and she wrapped her arms back around his neck.

Lucas led them to the bedroom and lowered them both to lie on the mattress. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm more than okay." She smirked at her own admission. She'd always found herself attracted to Lucas Scott. Her best friend would put it down to the fact that Peyton liked bad boys but Peyton herself believed it was deeper than that. Innate maybe. She just didn't know why she felt so drawn to him. But she wanted to find out.

Using her little hands to push against his firm torso she moved herself to sit up. She needed to regain some control over the situation. She pressed her kisses to his luscious lips as she loosened the knot of his tie. Lucas was used to taking the lead with girls but he found her

She was aching for more and she brought her slightly shaking hands up to his shirt. Her fingers fumbled slightly on the buttons and he only tortured her more with kisses to her face and throat.

"Lucas," she whined. He wasn't making her task easy as each and every one of his tender caresses sent shivers down her spine.

Soon enough she'd removed his jacket and shirt and had tossed them down onto the carpet. She brought her lips to his skin and it was his turn to groan with pleasure. She grazed over the taut muscles of his abdomen and his chest. He breathed in deeply at the sensation before she began to tug at his pants. She ripped them off swiftly before she began to make her way back up to his mouth.

She grinned at him brightly before taking his bottom lip between her teeth and she bit down. He let out the sexiest growl she thought she'd ever heard.

"I'm feeling a little under dressed here," he joked. He pulled her back to him so he could kiss her again. He needed to focus on the fiery intensity he was feeling right now as they touched. He unzipped her dress and pulled it down from her slender frame.

Lucas's fingers brushed against those killer legs. His eyes darkened with lustful intentions as he saw her underwear and she bit her lip shyly.

"Very beautiful and so very sexy," he uttered and her blush only intensified.

Her choice of dirty girl lingerie did surprise him a little. She was unbelievably gorgeous, he couldn't deny that, but she always seemed more cautious and unsure of herself. But then she'd always been somewhat of a riddle to him and maybe that was why he was with her tonight. He had his pick of beautiful girls in the city, and yet this young woman held a mystery that just captivated him. She made him forget all about the sordid anniversary of his father's death. He laid her down again, stroking his fingers against the silky skin of her legs.

The last item of clothing between them was Peyton's own sexy panties. Lucas hooked his fingers at her waistband and pulled the garment from her in one tantalizingly slow motion. The sight of her caused his mouth to become dry.

With the blonde now naked Lucas put his hand between her thighs and groaned at her silky wetness. Peyton's breathy moans sounded in the otherwise quiet room.

"You are so sexy," he muttered.

He was inside her mere seconds later and she cried out at the long sought over contact. She pressed her lips to his chest, kissing at his bronzed, salty skin in an effort to quieten her desperate groans.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. He may not have really known this girl, but he wanted to please and pleasure her.

She nodded in a wordless reply. She wrapped her legs at his waist wanting to deepen and intensify the sensation.

Peyton held on to the crumpled bed sheets with her fingertips as she attempted to alleviate some of her pent up desires. She matched his own fluid motions with the rocking of her hips.

"Luke," she breathed out the shortened version of his name and he felt the glimmer of a smile tugging across his lips. He liked how she whispered his name in her breathy tones. Her nails raked along his back and she mimicked his deepening strokes.

Lucas indulged the beautiful girl as he quickened his motions. She closed her eyes, arching her throat. With a devilish smirk he let his thumb trail to the very spot that he knew would tip her over the edge.

Peyton's long lashes fluttered open to lock with those very blue eyes that had always captivated her during meetings. Her stomach tightened at that tell tale reality of satisfaction.

As her lovely legs wrapped tighter around his torso, and her soft, sexy moans intensified, he felt himself being pushed over the edge.

Lucas felt his climax burst through his veins and his body shook. He braced himself above the still shuddering Peyton as he grinned broadly at her. She returned his smile and brought her hand up to his stubbly jaw.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

AN – Thank you so much guys for those who reviewed, alerted and favourited this. I don't really know if I'm any good a writer or if this story is going to turn out any good. But I'm just kinda sad how scarce the LP fics are right now so I thought I would have a dabble in writing one myself. So thanks for all your encouragement and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Kelly x

* * *

**Searching for Something More**

Chapter 2

With her palm cradling and caressing his cheek, Lucas felt something stir within him that he didn't think he'd felt in a long time. This girl from North Carolina was sweet and caring. He took in her wide green eyes flecked with gold before she was reaching up towards him. She pressed her lips to his for a kiss far tenderer than the ones they'd exchanged not long before.

She'd always struck him as mysterious, feisty and yet vulnerable. Her sad, deep eyes had intrigued him and drawn him to her. Not just any girl did that to him. But Peyton Sawyer was the kind of girl who needed and wanted to be loved and he couldn't give her that. He was too bitter and damaged for that. His father had seen to that.

"You should go on home." Lucas pulled himself from her warm embrace and was pulling on his shirt and pants, intent to forget the feelings stirring inside him.

Peyton lay amongst the sheets as she stared up at the ceiling. With her limited sexual experience she wasn't sure if she had a right to feel cheap or not but that was exactly what she felt.

"I'll call you a cab," he said then. He watched as the blonde beauty sat up and pulled the sheets across her body.

"No." Her reply was laced with irritation.

"No? What do you mean, no?"

The abrupt end to their evening brought Peyton's attention back to the room. She got to her feet as she gathered up her clothes.

"There's no need. I'll walk." She'd need the time and the air to clear her head. Her head was whirling and she felt ashamed of her behavior.

Lucas chuckled to himself. "You think I'm gonna let some little hundred pound girl walk home by herself in the big bad city."

She huffed loudly as she zipped up her now creased dress. "I'm not some little anything…God…you really are a jerk."

"What's going on here?" he asked totally bewildered to her emotional outburst. No woman had reacted so childishly to him before. "We had a good time. We had sex, Peyton and now I just want to call you a cab so you can get home safe."

"I'll be fine." She bent to pull on her sling back black shoes.

He shook his head at that statement. With her wide-eyed innocence Lucas couldn't help but think she wouldn't be fine.

"Peyt." He caught her delicate little arm in his hand to stop her shaking, darting motions as she tried to get dressed so she could bolt from his office.

"Don't!" She shrugged him off. "Don't touch me and don't call me Peyt. My friends call me Peyt and you're not my friend."

"Peyton!"

"No. This was a mistake. You're my boss." She felt so stupid.

The reminder of what their relationship was caused Lucas to back off. He pressed his lips together as he retracted his arm. "Okay, then, fine. Do whatever you want."

Peyton flicked back her curls stubbornly. "I will," she bit back.

She staggered back across the room to pick up her purse, and she tried to avoid his penetrating stare. She practically ran from him as she felt the hot shame burning at her face. She'd known he was a womanizer and sleeping with him was the silliest thing she could have done.

* * *

Peyton walked back home as she felt both her anger and humiliation rise. She'd liked Lucas from the day he had interviewed her. She'd wanted to believe he wasn't the man everyone in the office said he was but now she felt so dumb as she had been proved wrong. She made it to the beachfront apartment she and Brooke had moved into after they finished high school. She slipped her aching feet from her high heels and momentarily wished she had let Lucas call her that cab. With a sigh she moved into the dimly lit kitchen to find her designer friend, Brooke Davis sitting at the counter and sketching her new line.

The brunette watched critically as Peyton entered the room.

"Wow someone's home late," Brooke teased as Peyton headed straight for the freezer and grabbed the carton of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough.

"I worked late," Peyton muttered feebly as she brought the ice cream and two spoons to the counter. She pulled up on the stool opposite the brunette and tried to avoid the dark, knowing glance of her childhood best friend.

"No you didn't. I know you were going to that party," the other girl accused. "And now you come in late, and go straight for the ice cream. Spill it."

Peyton sighed. She popped off the lid of the tub and drove her spoon into the smooth white treat. If she was going to have this conversation that she wanted something sweet to ease the bitter taste in her mouth.

"What's going on?" Brooke was asking as she joined in on the cold dessert.

"Nothing."

"Peyton don't give me that. Talk to me buddy."

Peyton took a huge spoonful of cookie dough for strength and courage. "I kinda slept with my boss." She let a groan pass her lips waiting for the questions and teasing that would come.

"Oh," Brooke uttered as she let that information sink in. Lucas Scott was beautiful and successful. Brooke had read about him in papers and magazines and knew he was the kind of man her own mother would love for her to seduce and marry.

"God I slept with my boss." The words sounded in her ears and Peyton lowered her head into her hands. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid honey," Brooke patted her shoulder. "Just horny. And he's rich and gorgeous."

Peyton poked her head up and pulled back all her tangled disheveled curls. She managed a tiny grin, Lucas was far too beautiful and that made her smile.

"So you had sex with him? Like full on sex with him?"

"Yeah," Peyton admitted.

"So how was it?" Brooke probed as she watched Peyton's green eyes sparkle.

"Really great." Peyton still could feel his touch on her skin and she could still smell his smell.

"Wow honey," Brooke grinned. "I never thought you'd have a one nighter."

That was when Peyton offered another tight-lipped smile. She hadn't ever thought of having a one-night stand, that just wasn't who she was. She was the girl scared to commit and had only ever been with her high school sweetheart. She felt the tears prickle at her eyes and she felt foolish.

"Yeah well now I just feel like I was just another conquest to him," Peyton said sadly. "I feel so stupid." She'd liked him and he'd used her.

"Sweetheart," Brooke shook her long chestnut locks. "Boys are stupid P."

"Yeah they are, " Peyton laughed lightly at the sentiment. Brooke would always make her smile and she loved her friend for that.

"And he's stupid," Brooke consoled. Peyton tried to nod and smile all her insecurity away. "Don't get upset Peyt. From what I've heard Lucas Scott is a player."

"Yeah. He is." She was determined that this wouldn't upset her.

"And there's plenty of good guys out there. You just need to get out there a little more."

Peyton nodded. She knew all too well that while she worked late nights, Brooke had gone out and mingled. And after months of unsuccessful dates she'd found her boyfriend Julian.

"Well we should get some sleep," she said seeing what the time was on their clock.

"Yeah we should," Brooke pulled up from her seat. "Bitchtoria is planning our new spring line tomorrow so I definitely need my beauty strength. You feel better though?"

"Yeah," Peyton nodded as Brooke pecked her cheek.

"Good, love you P Sawyer," she winked before skipping off to her bedroom.

"Love you too B Davis," Peyton gathered up the spoons and tossed them into the sink before heading on up to her own room.

* * *

Lucas stared up at his high, white ceiling and offered a loud sigh in his empty beach house. He stared at his clock radio and it glimmered back with the bright neon lights telling him it was still on 4:32 in the morning. Two minutes after he had just looked. He hadn't slept. The anniversary of his father's death, and the sad face of the girl he'd used to try and ease his pain, both plagued heavily on his mind.

Finally as he realised his mind wasn't going to let go of its guilt and uncertainty Lucas threw off his satin bed sheets and pulled on his sweat pants and tee shirt. An early morning run alongside the Pacific Ocean was the best way to start the day he decided.

Once outside he felt much calmer. He jogged besides the crashing waves and he felt the water's spray against his skin. Lucas breathed in deep as he appreciated the quiet start to his day. He always felt better as he exercised. At this time in the morning the beach was void of any other human presence and he liked it that way. He was used to early morning runs as his father had always encouraged him to go on them to improve his chances of the best basketball career possible. Lucas may have hated it at the time but he knew some of Dan's habits had stuck with him.

He scanned his blue eyes across the blue horizon, his memories of his basketball career sparkling through him. He would have been one of the greats if it weren't for Dan Scott making him hate the game more and more as he continued to pressure his eldest son into being the best. Lucas knew he'd given up on competitive sports and training alongside his father because it had all become too much for him. But sometimes he missed it and regretted it. As he ran next to the sparkling sea he knew that right now he regretted it.

Lucas ran faster, letting the adrenaline pump through his veins. He loved to push himself. He needed to know that his body was still capable of the furious pace. He let his eyes wandered to the rocky pier ahead of him as he urged himself.

His brow furrowed as he saw the distant figure on the wharf. The rocks were hazardous at the best of times but right now the surf was relentless. He kept his eyes trained on the foolish person and watched as they fell. He hurtled towards the hapless victim and was on the rocks before he was aware of the fact.

'What the hell?' His head screamed at him for action as he realised it was in fact Peyton. He'd recognize that head of messy blonde curls and those skinny little arms anywhere.

He moved quickly and expertly on the jagged surface. He yelled at her to take hold of his hand as the waves crashed and rushed against them. She was grabbing at his arms and shoulders as he rescued her.

He moved them swiftly from the hard and dangerous surface and onto the soft sandy shores. Her body was shaking and she was trying hard not to cry as she battled with the shock of her ordeal. Why on earth she'd be out on the rocks at this time in the morning he didn't know. He held her close to try and calm her.

"Let's get you home," he ordered as he looked down to her leg. She could hardly walk and one glance told him the reason why. Her ankle and lower calf was bruised and bloodied.

He supported the girl's sagging weight against his larger frame. She limped gingerly alongside him, wincing at every step she took.

"My place isn't far," he commiserated. Her hand gripped tighter on his shoulder and her face contorted with pain. She wasn't going to make it even a hundred feet. Lucas bent down to lift her up from her feet as he carried her home.

She wrapped her hands across the back of his neck as they made their way quickly now to his beach house.

"Here we go," he pushed them inside and headed straight towards the kitchen. He set her on the counter propping her injured leg up on one of the high seats. She sat shivering and still not speaking as he quickly grabbed a blanket to wrap around her small shoulders.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said looking into her deep green eyes.

She nodded wordlessly feeling both embarrassed and a little unnerved by her accident. She wanted as he moved across his large, white kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit. He pulled up a stool so he could sit down and he took her leg delicately into his lap.

"This might sting a little," he warned before he began to apply the antiseptic to her hurt flesh.

"Ouch," she hissed and bit her lip against the pain as Lucas pressed the cloth to her foot. She had to work hard not to jerk her foot away, it hurt so badly. Tears sparked in her eyes and she stared down as he worked.

"Sorry," he offered as he continued to dab at the hurt limb. Lucas found it funny how he apologised to this girl, he never apologised to anyone. But then he never looked after anyone the way he was looking after her right now. What surprised him even more was how he wanted to look after her.

He cleaned up the blood as he held her delicate calf in his hand. His eyes kept traveling over the fine bones of her knee and the long sexy limb made his mouth a little dry. Those gorgeous legs still had the same affect over him as they'd had the night before.

"You'll be fine," he said. She hadn't really spoken a proper word since he had rescued her. He was now bandaging up her leg with nervous hands. Lucas didn't get nervous around girls ever but this girl was different. "You'll just need to rest your leg for a while. Maybe take a couple days off from work."

With her leg safely wrapped in the gauzy white bandage Peyton stood to test the strength of her foot. She felt the sparks of pain in her ankle and her leg gave out. Lucas was right there to catch her. He held her close and she let him set her back on the counter.

"I guess this time I'm not gonna be able to run from you," she joked trying to mask both her want to run and her need to stay.

"I guess not," he brushed the stray damp hair from her face.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For what you did back there."

"What were you doing out on those rocks?" he finally asked. She could have been killed and he was surprised just how scared that made him.

"I-" Peyton pulled the blanket closer around her body. "I couldn't sleep and I was just out walking. It was a beautiful morning and- It was stupid." Her lashes fluttered downwards as she couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"You could have been really hurt," he found himself saying.

The sternness in his voice made her gaze wonder down to the soft fabric of the blanket. He was a little irritated at her ill judged actions but he seemed to actually really care for her. That did surprise her. It also gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I know."

She felt his fingers hook beneath her chin and he was raising her face back up so he could look into her eyes.

Lucas brushed his lips against her soft pink mouth. He drew her close to his chest and she did nothing to stop him.

"Have breakfast with me?" he asked after breaking apart from her.

Peyton's brow arched in question. She'd slept with him, it was supposed to be just sex and just by the most bizarre of circumstance she was now going to have breakfast with him.

"Unless you're still mad at me," he flashed her a smile.

"Okay, I'll stay for breakfast," she found herself grinning back. He was a charmer she knew that much. "But _only_ breakfast."

He gave her his winning smile. "Just breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Thank you all so much for your reviews, and alerts. They made me smile. I'm really happy people are enjoying this story. I'm going to try and keep updates coming as regular as possible. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Kelly x

* * *

**Searching for Something More**

Chapter 3

Lucas stood outside on the wooden decking, watching as the waves crash up against the sandy shores. The skies were tainted with streaks of red and oranges as the sun sunk into the ocean's depths, marking the end of another day and the gateway for the night. He drained the remains of the bourbon from the glass he cradled delicately in his hand. He bit back against the harsh bitterness the alcohol created at the back of his mouth. He couldn't remember a day when he didn't need a drink. He wasn't an alcoholic, he wasn't he reminded himself harshly that he wouldn't turn out like his father had been in later years. He simply needed something to dumb the pain.

With a small sigh he turned on his heel and made his way back into the house. His eyes wandered over to the slumbering blonde curled up on his leather couch. A smile tugged at his lips as he took in the girl who wore his L.A Lakers' jersey and shorts. She slept like a child, small and sweet, with her arms thrown carelessly, her long silky curls fanned across her porcelain features.

He had let Peyton stay at his house for the rest of that day. He'd cooked her a breakfast of French toast, of which he'd, confessed boyishly, was the only thing he could make. He'd then given her fresh clothes to change into and shown her the bathroom so she could freshen up.

Peyton hadn't protested that she should go home. The girls that chose to keep him company never did. He was rich, and they were eager to ensnare him as much as he wanted to seduce them. He hadn't planned on doing that with Peyton. He felt he could act differently around her. He'd cleaned up the kitchen and then found her huddled up on his couch, breathing softly as she lay lost to a deep sleep. He hadn't had the heart to wake her. He'd even gone as far as deciding to work from home, which was a rarity for him. But he had wanted to keep an eye on her. As he'd sat at his laptop that afternoon, replying to numerous emails he couldn't help but feel the lingering surprise that he cared that much.

As the evening's sea breeze turned cooler and rustled its way inside, Lucas gathered up the woollen blanket and draped it over her body. The slight motion was enough to stir her awake, her green eyes fluttered open and immediately locked with his. She seemed slightly alarmed as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings and the man standing over her. After a moment she smiled coyly, seeing that it was him.

"You looked cold," he uttered by way of explanation.

Peyton rested her head back against the cushions. "What time is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice before stifling a yawn.

"A little after seven."

She'd slept the whole day away. Peyton pulled herself up, to sit on the couch. She self-consciously raised a hand to brush back her tangled hair. Her glance moved to the French windows, seeing the skies last rays of light diminish into the darkness.

"How are you feeling?" he enquired hoarsely as he sank down onto the now unoccupied seat. "With your ankle I mean?"

Both sets of eyes fell to her foot still encased by the tight, gauzy bandage he'd secured around it. That's why she was here, he reminded himself, because she'd got herself hurt.

"It feels okay," she flexed her leg and wiggled her toes to test it. She bit her lip as the pain sparked beneath the dressing. "Maybe a little sore."

"Yeah, it might bruise up pretty bad." His eyes stayed locked on her bronzed calf for a little too long before he tore his gaze away from the limb. "Hang on a sec."

Her brow furrowed as he darted from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Her puzzlement only grew as he returned with a small tube of ointment and placed it into her hand.

"My dad used to have me use this for sporting injuries," he explained. "He swore by it. It works wonders to repair muscle damage, bruising and that kind of stuff. Use it twice a day and it'll fix you up in no time."

"Thanks," her fingers curled around the tube. He took his seat back down beside and didn't speak. Peyton's interest got the better of her as she asked, "So did your dad train you? For basketball I mean?"

"Yeah, he played high school and college basketball. He wanted me and my brother to carry on the tradition."

"So what made you stop?" the words were out in the space between them before she could stop her furthering curiosity. Judging by his furrowed brow and darkening eyes she wished she could have processed the question in her mind before blurting it out.

"My dad," Lucas said after a moment's pondering. "He, um, kind of made a competition out of everything. After a while it wasn't really fun for me anymore. So I quit."

"Do you ever miss it?" The look in his eyes told her he did.

"Sometimes I guess. I loved the game, just hated the pressure."

"Parents have a funny hold over us and our choices huh." With the saddened tone in her voice and her broken little smile, Lucas reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Silence fell between them uneasily, neither really knew what to say to each other. Peyton shifted to fold her good leg beneath her body, resting the injured one against the cushions just for something to do.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" he offered by way of a conversation starter. She had drawn his somewhat already lax attentions to her fitful murmurs throughout the course of the day. She hadn't exactly been talking; it was more like wailing and the low mutterings of the odd incoherent words here and there.

"Yeah, it's an old habit." She tucked her stray locks behind her ear in an effort to hide her embarrassment. "Sorry."

"No it's cute." He gave her a gentle and reassuring smile. "I never liked silence much anyway."

"Me either," her smile again was so sad and honest that Lucas reached out for her hand once more.

He threaded his fingers together with hers and she felt lighter and less alone as she let her eyes meet again with his so very blue ones. She knew right then that she could so very easily let herself fall for him.

"So um," she began after a beat. "Would you let me take you out for a drink on Friday? To say thank you for saving me and all."

"Are you asked me on a date Miss Sawyer?" he flashed her that alluring grin again. That beautiful smile would have her saying yes to just about anything.

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders. "There's this gig, and I'm kind of close with the singer. And well, I hate to say it but your taste of music sucks."

"And how would you know that?" They'd never shared a conversation that wasn't all about business until last night.

"Because," she gave him a conspiratorial wink, "I already flicked through your CD collection and it's in desperate need of an update. I mean do you know any band that wasn't around in the 80's?"

"Just because you were still in diapers," he mocked. "Kids today don't know what good music is."

"You're not that much older than me. And besides your musical tastes are in desperate need of an update."

"There's nothing wrong with the musical greats sweetheart," he challenged.

Peyton raised her brow, "oh I know that, believe me if you saw my music collection you'd be amazed."

He laughed heartily, he knew by now she was something of a musical guru.

"But music didn't just stop," she said with a passionate sparkle in those big green eyes.

"Okay baby, bring it on."

"Bring it on?" She continued to tease him even though her was pulling her into tight clinch. He'd lowered her down so she was lying back against the cushions, his eyes twinkling with attraction. "You're kind of a dork you know that?"

"Yeah? But you're still hot for me."

"You really think so?"

Lucas grazed her little button nose with his own, "you do know that girls don't usually tease me so much."

"But you like it," she managed gruffly. Her hand moved to catch some of his short locks and she pulled him closer to her. "Kiss me."

His lips had barely grazed against her own as the doorbell sounded and the spell twinkling between them was broken. Lucas lowered his head and groaned against the delicate hollow of her throat.

"I should get that," he mumbled, she just nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. He pulled himself up onto his feet and adjusted his shirt before he padded against the wooden floorboards.

Peyton sucked in a shallow breath as she was left alone in the room. She could hear another male voice coming from down the hall. She bit her lip as the low exchange and pattering footsteps edged closer to the lounge. She pulled herself up from the couch, feeling suddenly so self-conscious at being dressed in his basketball jersey and her own denim shorts.

Her eyes fell immediately to the newcomer as he wheeled into the lounge. The man was scruffier in appearance, with his ripped jeans and baggy sweat top. His hair was long and unkempt and it looked he hadn't sized in days. But on her closer inspection, the likeness between both men's features were overwhelming. They both possessed the same strong, chiseled jaw and his eyes mirrored Lucas's exactly. She knew they had to be related.

That all familiar icy blue stare met with Peyton's gaze. The young man brought his wheelchair to a stop next to the couch. His hands clicked the breaks of his chair expertly before he folded them back onto his lap.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us Luke?"

"Peyton, this is my little brother Nathan," Lucas announced somewhat awkwardly. "Nate this is Peyton, she's a colleague from work."

"Hey," Nathan threw the greeting casually in her direction.

"Hey," Peyton brought her hand up to wave feebly as a slight flush tingled at her cheeks. She felt foolish in Lucas's oversized shirt, looking more like his conquest than a business associate.

"It's nice to meet you Peyton." Nathan's look seemed to soften then as if he sensed her discomfort. He offered her a gentle smile then.

"You too," she muttered before looking down at the floor.

A tense silence occupied the room as neither of the brothers said a word; both sets of crystals eyes seemed to focus on anything else but each other.

"Well I should probably go. Give you guys some space so you can talk." Peyton began to limb towards the door. She'd lost her shoes once Lucas had come to her rescue she remembered, regretfully.

"I'll drive you," Lucas piped up.

"Luke we really need to talk," Nathan murmured in desperation.

"She's hurt Nate," Lucas bit back.

"It's not necessary really," she answered quickly. Nathan looked agitated and she just wanted to leave them to talk privately.

With a firm shake of his head, Lucas grabbed his keys. He couldn't let her walk home with her ankle still in its tender state. "I won't be long," he captured Peyton's arm, steering her toward the door.

"I've got nothing but time," the dark haired brother said sarcastically.

Once in his silver Lotus, Lucas stared straight ahead at the road not looking at her. Peyton relaxed her head against the headrest as she watched the streetlights cast their amber glow across his troubled profile. He ground his teeth together, something she'd seen him do in meetings when things weren't going his way.

She was about to start up a conversation with him but thought better of it, they didn't know each other well enough and she didn't want to pry .She didn't really know what to say to him anyway, she wouldn't have known where to begin. Her mind swarmed with unanswered questions as she remembered how Karen Roe would occasionally talk about Nathan Scott; the would be NBA star.

"This is me," she offered quietly as she pointed to the "Ocean's View" apartment complex. Lucas turned the car into the gravelled driveway and pulled the car into a stop.

"Thanks," she uttered. He gripped the steering wheel tighter in his hands. "Luke are you okay?"

"I'll help you inside," his voice crackled with its lack of use and withheld emotion.

It may have been the first sentence he'd spoken to her but Peyton couldn't help but fell touched that he would still act like a gentleman around her. He came around to the passenger's side, helping her up and out of the car. She wound her arms around his neck as he supported her across the little paved courtyard and up to her white fronted house. He then set her down carefully, before he muttered goodnight to her.

"I guess I'll see you at work then." She moved to open her front door.

"You take care of that leg of yours. And stay away from the water." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead before flashing a tiny smile.

She nodded and smirked at his request. "Luke, if you ever want to talk," she offered gently. "I'm here."

Lucas bobbed his head a fraction; he didn't seem to be the kind of person to open up willingly but then neither was she. She wouldn't push him but she felt assured that she had at least extended the invitation.

She watched as he disappeared back into the night. He wasn't like people said he was, he was a far cry from the ruthless and egotistical man she'd been warned about. He was sad and broken, at times he let her see that in him. But so was she. She knew what it was like to keep people at a distance and pretend to be tough and unapproachable. She'd built up so many walls to keep people out, but knew that if someone cared enough to try and break them down then they were worth the time.

She wanted to get to know him, her heart ached with that realisation. She took a shallow breath before letting herself into her home. The lounge was quiet and empty. The only light that was left on was the one in the hall. Brooke wasn't home, and as Peyton dropped her keys with a jiggle into the dish. She moved gingerly over to the plush white couch and curled up in the seat. She wasn't ready for sleep, her head buzzed with the thought that she could someday fall for Lucas Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Sorry for the delay with this update. The internet at my house went down and I had exam revision too :(. But to make up for it, here's an update that twice as long as usual. Yay.

Thanks again to everyone for their reviews and alerts. It all means a lot and makes me smile. Hopefully this chapter will begin to explain some of the reasons for Lucas's behaviour. Though I'm not giving away all his back story in one chapter lol.

* * *

**Searching for Something More**

Chapter 4

Lucas arrived back at his beach house after dropping Peyton off at her apartment. The amber glow of light shining through from his windows reminded him exactly why he'd been so reluctant to return back home. He'd even taken a short drive along the coast to delay his reunion with his brother.

Now he just stared out of the car windshield, looking out at the starry night's sky as he tried to process his thoughts. He hadn't expected Nathan to come to him. He knew from a call from a tearful Haley that she had had enough of Nathan's drinking. He knew his brother and his marriage were both falling apart. He just didn't know what Nathan wanted him to do about it all.

Slowly, and after a deep cleansing breath, Lucas pulled himself from the driver's seat and made his way inside.

The dark haired visitor sat by the French doors and he stared out into the star speckled skies. With Nathan's back towards him, Lucas let his keys dropped with a clatter into the clay bowl in the centre of the coffee table. The jangling sound alerted Nathan to his presence.

His brother wheeled around slowly in his chair and both sets of blue orbs clashed, although neither spoke. Neither really knew what to say to one another. The last time they had spoken with at their father's funeral and even then very few words were traded.

They had been so close, as close as two brothers could be, during their childhood. It had surprised a lot of people, including themselves. Both boys were from different mothers. Lucas had been Dan's illegitimate child before Dan had even met and married Nathan's own mother. The revelation that Dan Scott had an elder son from a different woman had once threatened Nathan's perfect family.

Lucas had come to live with Dan and his family at age 7, after Dan had petitioned for custody of Lucas. Dan had taken Lucas away from Karen and from Tree Hill. He had missed his mother and all his friends. The only person Lucas had formed any kind of attachment with was his half brother, 6 year old Nathan Scott.

Lucas had grown up despising his father and wanting his life back in North Carolina. The two boys had formed a strong bond at an early age as both struggled with the pressures put upon them by their father. Their brotherly relationship had been tested as Nathan fell in love with Lucas's best friend, Haley as Haley had spent more time with Nathan during their teenage years but they'd grown up past that.

The boys grew up as the best of friends. They always had each other's back. That was until one fateful night when Lucas's arrogance and temper got the best of him.

Staring into the night's sky, Lucas tried to block out the memories of the night in downtown L.A. They and Haley, Nathan's wife, had gone to a bar to celebrate one of Nathan's NBA victories. It was supposed to be a night of fun and drinking and instead it had turned into tragedy as it ripped the Scott family further apart.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas was the first to speak. He wanted his estranged brother out of his life as quickly as he had come back into it.

"I helped myself to a beer," Nathan announced ignoring Lucas's question. He took a large swig of the bottle of Budweiser and bit back with satisfaction against the bitter tang. "I hope you don't mind."

'It wouldn't matter if I did', Lucas thought coldly. The Scott men all seemed to have a tendency to living with regret and masking it over with drink. Their father certainly had as he reminisced over his glory days with a glass of scotch in hand. Both Lucas and Nathan had grown up wanting to be nothing like Dan Scott.

Ever since Nathan's accident two years ago, Lucas knew his younger brother had been spiralling downwards and into a dark and dangerous place. Nathan had lost the use of his legs and his dreams of continuing to play in the NBA. He had become bitter and his marriage to Haley had frayed and Haley hadn't known what to do. The death of their father had pushed Nathan to the edge and he had turned to drink.

He offered his brother an icy stare and repeated his question, "What are you doing here Nate?"

"She's cute." Nathan allowed his eyes to meet with the other man then. "Peyton, she's pretty. She seemed sweet."

"She is sweet." Lucas admitted. She was like small town girls he barely remembered from his early childhood.

"Not the kind of girl you normally go for."

Lucas thought idly of all the girls who'd been attracted to his wealth and his success. The girls who would use him for whatever they could get. Peyton was different.

"What do you want Nate?" he asked for a third and final time. His voice was laced with irritation. He was keen to keep the focus of their conversation on Nathan's arrival. He certainly wasn't in the mood to talk about a possible relationship, especially one that he didn't even know how he felt about yet.

"Haley kicked me out," Nathan set down the empty brown bottle.

"I heard," Lucas uttered with a hint of cynicism. Lucas knew it was coming as Nathan abandoned his stint in a rehabilitation centre after their father had passed away.

"I need a place to stay."

"You came all this way from Tree Hill because Haley kicked you out?"

"I needed a change of scene," Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Can I stay or not?"

"Yeah. Fine," Lucas conceded. He'd rather Nathan stayed under his roof than in some flea ridden motel. "Stay as long as you want."

"Cool," Nathan wheeled forward.

Lucas plucked the beer bottle from Nathan's hand. "But if you stay here you straighten yourself out. No more drinking. And we check you into a rehab centre here in L.A."

Nathan snorted. "I'm beyond hope bro."

Nathan had always been Dan's favourite. He had been the one to stick to Dan's strict training schedules and he would push himself to make Dan Scott proud. Their father had been proud of him; as Nathan made his way all the way to playing pro ball.

"You have a wife and kid," Lucas told him firmly. He knew Nathan's life had been turned upside down but he didn't understand why Nathan would simply chose to give up and live his life in bitterness. "You stay here, then you go into a rehabilitation programme and you stick to it."

"I've tried that," Nathan told him in a tone of exacerbation. "It doesn't work."

"Then you try again."

"I can't. It's just-" Lucas's little brother tilted his head towards the wooden floor boards. "It's too hard."

"Nate," Lucas sighed deeply. "If you won't do it for yourself then do it for Jamie. Do it for your son. And for Haley."

Nathan had always been the good son; the one with the beautiful family and the flourishing dream. Lucas didn't understand why he would give up on that.

"Don't you want to be there for them?" Lucas asked.

Nathan stared at him through cold and dead eyes. He looked like he'd lost all hope and had given up on trying. It scared Lucas; Nathan had always been the positive one, the one who'd made good despite their dear old dad and all his high expectations.

"Why'd you even care Luke?" Nathan asked and Lucas turned around to face him.

"Because we always said we weren't going to turn out like him. Remember? We weren't going to grow old and bitter and alone with regret. Pushing away the ones we love. Remember that Nate?"

"Yeah," Nathan's head bobbed forward to acknowledge the memory. "But that was before you got me stuck in this chair."

Lucas felt his jaw tighten. The night in that bar downtown, where Lucas had provoked and jeered at those drunken fans haunted him every single day. Lucas had wanted to fight and Nathan had been the one to have his life drastically altered because of it. Now Nathan needed someone to blame. And Lucas was okay with that. Lucas blamed himself too. But he wasn't about to let Nathan destroy his life either.

"I'll make up the bed in the den," Lucas said lowly. "And first thing tomorrow I'm driving you to the rehab centre."

* * *

Since Nathan's arrival in L.A, Lucas had taken a few days off from work. He had taken Nathan to met with both specialists and therapists. Nathan had been difficult but Lucas had tried best he could. He knew he couldn't help Nathan if Nathan wasn't ready to help himself. Lucas had felt like he was fighting a losing battle; he'd been a mess and he couldn't face anyone. Not even her, though she'd tried to make contact with him. Despite his habit of throwing himself into his work being reminded of the past had sent him spiralling.

He rode the elevator confidently, he adjusted his Armani suit jacket as the doors pinged open and he stepped out onto his floor. He gazed around the large, magnolia reception area. He smiled as he saw Peyton talking with the girls behind the desk. Just like she'd do every single morning. Her back was towards him but he could hear her infectious laugh ringing out across the office space.

She wore a tailored black jacket over a short grey dress. She stood leaning over the desk just a little, with one long, perfect leg intertwined with the other at the ankle. It was an innocent stance but he found it so incredibly sexy and alluring nonetheless.

He noticed that her foot was now free of the bandage he'd put around it, although the skin still tainted with purple and yellow bruises as it healed. Her hair was styled almost, but not entirely straight, as though her curls stubbornly wouldn't cooperate. He liked it that way he decided, it suited her.

Lucas strode over to her and placed his hand lightly at her shoulder. "Miss Sawyer, can I see you in my office for a moment?"

"Good morning Mr Scott. Of course," Peyton muttered to keep up appearances until she'd entered his office and closed the door firmly behind her.

"Lucas are you okay?" Her voice rang out with relief and she all but threw her arms around him. The way they had left things that day at his beach house and the way he'd reacted as he'd seen his brother had haunted her for days.

Her alarm set him aback. He knew it was in her nature to care but for some reason it bothered him. "I'm fine Peyton. Really."

"I've been worried about you," she admitted. Her big green eyes were wide and honest. She knew she was properly acting a little too much like his girlfriend but right now she didn't care. "I left you a message but-"

Lucas merely nodded. He hadn't really wanted to call her back. He wasn't used to reaching out to anyone whilst he was hurting. She was sweet to care. The realisation that someone could be so concerned about him warmed him in spite of the fact that he wished it didn't.

"I've been busy," he told her in an effort to shrug off her concerns.

His cold response caught her off guard. He knew that she'd be thinking what so many other girls did; that he cared for them. Only he did care for this girl but that still unsettled him. She made him feel vulnerable in ways he wasn't ready to feel yet.

"Of course," she ran a hand through her blonde curls self-consciously. "I guess I just- I mean the way your brother showed up and- I know how you are about work."

"I can take care of myself." His words came off a little too cruelly and coldly. They sent her glance straight down to the ground. "I don't need the clingy little girlfriend act."

He watched as her green eyes flashed with hurt. He'd wanted to talk to her; he'd invited her into his office. She didn't understand him, but right now she just felt foolish all over again with him.

"Right. Of course," she muttered as her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. "I should go. I have work to do."

His initial response to any display of vulnerability was to shove it to the back of his mind and forget about it. He hated to be weak but that wounded expression she wore hurt him more than he'd have liked it to.

"Oh god Peyt," he uttered as he tried to catch hold of her before she had a chance to retreat but she evaded him and marched straight for the door. She turned the brass handle but sighed deeply as she thought better of it.

"You know, you can be a real ass," she told him firmly as she spun on her heel to look directly at him.

"Peyton-"

"Forget it okay." She tried to be confident in her deliverance but her voice didn't quite mask her hurt. Whatever she had felt for him, still felt for him was fading as he played her hot and cold. Her face and emotions were both set to stubborn; she wouldn't let him charm her.

"Peyt." He moved towards her but she held out a hand to stop his advance.

"Don't. You're my boss and I'm making a fool of myself." She sounded both dejected and determined.

"Look, I-" She opened the door with a click and he stopped himself from speaking.

"No. I'm just going to get back to work. Just leave me alone." She let his door slam hard against its frame before she disappeared from his view.

* * *

Peyton hadn't spoken to him or so much as looked at him for the rest of the day. It shouldn't have bothered him. With any other woman it wouldn't have bothered him if he'd hurt them. But she had got to him once again. He'd watched from his office as she'd left early for the first time in months. She didn't utter her usual goodnight or even flash her dazzling smile.

After several hours of sitting in front of his glaring computer screen, Lucas had left the office and climbed into his car. He drove the winding roads alongside the Pacific. He had no intention of going home. His thoughts were focused on the girl and burying his pride long enough to visit her.

Long after the sun had buried itself beneath the crashing shores, Lucas made his way to her little beach apartment. He saw her through the dimly lit windows before she even knew he was there. She sat, curled up in a blanket, a well-thumbed paper backed book cradled in her one hand and a carton of ice cream close beside her. She was utterly engrossed in whatever she was reading.

Lucas paused for a moment as he reached her door. He almost wished that tonight he had taken a stiff drink to calm his nerves. He rapped his knuckles against the white door and seized a deep breath of air between his lips as he waited.

The door clicked open and Peyton came into closer view. She looked beautiful with her reading glasses perched at the tip of her nose. It was a good look for her; they suited her, as she'd wear them to take notes in meetings. She looked both smart and sexy, and he found that unbelievably alluring about her.

"Hi." Her tone rang out as soft and unsure. She hadn't expected to see him at her doorstep after she'd stormed out of his office earlier. She knew she wanted to be mad at him still, but as she looked into those gorgeous blue eyes, she didn't know how much long she could bring herself to be angry with him.

"Hey." He sounded so timid and unfamiliar even to himself. "Can I come in?"

She thought it over for a moment. The cool night's breeze whipping against the bare flesh on her arms was the deciding factor. She nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"Nice apartment," he said idly. With its white walls and dark furniture it was elegant and classy. And it was the stereo system and the numerous records that made him smile. "I like it. It's very you."

"What do you want Lucas?" She asked the question curtly but he didn't necessarily blame her.

"I just- Look about earlier," he began cautiously; his eyes flittered to the crackling, roaring fire and her abandoned woollen blanket thrown back against her plush couch. He noticed the half eaten tub of ice cream and the crumpled white tissues littered across the coffee table. "Have you been crying?"

He noticed the slight glittering in her striking emerald eyes and watched as she gazed downwards to avoid his keen stare.

"Sad book," she explained. She looked at him bashfully from under her tousled locks.

He chuckled to himself that she was the kind of girl who'd get so caught up a novel that she would cry. He remembered how his own mother had done exactly the same all those years ago.

"And now you're laughing at me?" she uttered with irritation.

"No," he shook his head. He reached forward to cup her elbow in his hand. "I'm really not. You're just sweet."

She smiled back at him then, a little shyly, not knowing if her being sweet was a good thing or a bad thing. He made her feel a thousand different things at once. He would make her feel mad but then he'd gave her that 'Lucas' smile and she'd want to be in his arms. She wasn't used to feeling so powerless to her own heart and her own desires. He made her feel weak at the knees whenever he touched her. To hear him describe her once again as sweet made her feel childish. And inadequate. She didn't want him to think of her like that, not when all she wanted to do was lose herself to him.

Peyton tried to push all her thoughts and insecurities from her head.

"What are you doing here Luke? It's late." One glance at the clock face hanging above the mantel told her it was well past ten pm. Her mind spun with why he would be here now.

His brow ruffled in the centre before he decided to just be honest with her. "I've just been driving around, plucking up the courage to come here and see you."

That surprised her. It honestly did. He was always so sure of himself, so confident in everything he did. And he always got what he wanted. She liked that maybe he was a little uncertain of himself around her, because she felt so lost to feelings and desires she wasn't altogether sure she wanted.

"Go on," she pushed, seizing the opportunity for the upper hand.

He took a deep breath as he tried to recall the thoughts he'd practiced in his car. He so wasn't good at this.

"Look, I'm an ass."

"You can be," she agreed through a small smirk.

"You're really not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Uh huh," she shook her curls with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

He guessed he deserved that much.

"Things are kind of a mess with me and my family," he conceded. "I've got some stuff to deal with. But I shouldn't have taken that out on you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offered gently.

"I, um-" His voice hit a full stop. Peyton let her eyes trail over the expression he wore. He wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"It's okay," she said with a single nod of recognition.

Silence fell between them but it wasn't altogether uncomfortable. She wouldn't push him; she seemed to get his need to keep some things private.

"If you ever do though," she murmured sincerely. "I am here."

Lucas reached forward to smooth out some of those wild locks and she smiled sheepishly. She ran a hand up and down her arm self-consciously as his eyes fell to her tight, ripped jeans and her skimpy top. He'd never seen her in anything other than her office clothes but he realised the sexy, rock girl look was much more her style.

She was stunningly beautiful, heartbreakingly beautiful in fact. He'd always thought so, from the day she'd come off the streets and marched into his office. He remembered she'd just lost her job and desperate to find another. Her unique, fiery personality had won him over. Her eyes had shone as she talked passionately about music and art.

"I'm really not good with girls," he admitted. His eyes locking with her as he tried to be an open and honest as he could. "Especially the ones I like."

Peyton felt the traces of a smile at the corner of her lips. With words like that he was making it hard for her not to just melt into his arms.

"I care about you," he let his thumb stroke the soft skin of her cheek. "And that's kind of new to me."

"I care about you too." She liked him, she worried for him and she cared for him. She just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"And I am sorry." He kept his eyes down and focused on the ground beneath his feet. He didn't want to need her but he did. He both loved and hated that she had enough hold over him that he felt the need to apologise to her when he'd done something wrong.

Her face broke with that gorgeous smile she possessed.

"That's my girl," he said with a grin. He pulled her in close to his chest and she did nothing to stop him. He let his nose touch with the little button tip of her own. "It's cute that you worry. I'm just not used to it. I'm not used to this."

"I know," she admitted softly. It was all new to her too. But she couldn't help but smile, as her stomach seemed to flutter as she processed that he called her his girl. It felt good, she mused. "I'm not used to any of this either. It's okay."

"So we're okay?" he asked softly then and she merely nodded.

Peyton watched as Lucas pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her go again. It both surprised and disappointed her. He backed of just a little and she already missed his touch and his smell.

"Do you want something to drink? Tea, wine?" A drink sounded so good to her right now, as suddenly having him so close to her moments ago sent every one of her senses into hyper drive. The scent of his cologne tingled at the tip of her nose and her skin hummed with an overwhelming need for him that almost scared her.

"No, I should go." It was late and he should let her get some sleep.

"No." The command came out of her mouth before she could process what she was asking for. "Stay. Please."

All she knew right then was, whatever they had together, she wanted it. Whatever they might someday be together, she wanted to feel it. It scared her, maybe. No it did scare her, because people always left her. But Lucas also made her feel alive. And she needed that. Right now she needed that so much.

He swallowed hard, "I don't know if I should Peyt." He didn't know if he trusted himself around her.

"Do you want to?" she asked. She needed to know if he wanted her as much as she wanted him in that moment. "I mean do you want to _stay_?"

Lucas's expression darkened at the question. He did. He knew it. And she knew it.

She was the first to make a move. She let her mouth brush lightly at the luscious flesh of his lower lip. Her kiss was soft and tentative as if she was testing whether this was what he wanted. As he ran his hands over her arms to draw her in closer to him she guessed she got her answer.

Lucas broke away just long enough to allow his eyes to lock with her own. He stroked a hand through her curls before tilting her chin back towards his face. His own kiss was more determined and less languid. He pulled her so close he could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Are you sure?" he whispered against the shell of her ear. He really didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to regret him in the morning. He couldn't bear it because he knew that he couldn't get this girl out of his head. This girl was like coming up for fresh air. She didn't even realise the power she had over him.

"I'm sure." She was definitely sure. Being with him was probably the only thing she was sure of. She nipped at his neck. "I want to."

"Are you absolutely sure?" If they started something, he didn't think he'd be able to stop.

"Absolutely." Her hands were on his shirt, kneading at the muscles of his arms and his chest. She wanted everything and him stalling was making her crazy. "I want you-Now."

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked as she pressed a kiss to his throat.

"Upstairs," she answered in between nuzzling his neck. "Second door on the right."

Lucas lifted her up off the polished floor and she giggled his tie. She laughed and whispered into his ear that he was a dork but he didn't care. He only knew he wanted to do things properly with her this time.

He kicked her door open, and she reached to flick on her bedroom light. He lay her down on her crimson, satin bedding and just stared down at her for a beat. Her golden curls had formed a halo at her head, spilling across the silky sheets. She was so perfect, she took his breath away.

"Luke," his name spilled from her soft lips. Her cheeks flushed as she became shy under his gaze. He found himself adoring that sweet innocence about her.

"You're beautiful," he complimented her.

"No I'm not." Her blush deepened but her smile only grew wider. He meant it and her heart rate quickened at the realisation.

"Yes you are." He moved to lie down beside her. He pushed her close, kissing her as he ran his hand lightly up her long sexy leg. Those legs always drove him crazy as she wore her short skirts. Their kissing picked up in its tempo as Peyton licked her tongue over his lower lip; her own sweet, wordless request for him to deepen the contact.

His hands seemed to be all over her body, as did his mouth. He undressed her slowly and carefully, as he paid attention to every inch of her skin. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and she attributed it to nerves and to the fact that just being near him made her feel like she was intoxicated. She finely freed him of his shirt and pants. She felt herself groan inwardly at the sight of his beautiful torso.

Peyton pressed her hot kisses to his bronzed, muscular chest and she grasped hold of his strong arms. She felt his fingers move to caress her dishevelled hair and she looked up to meet with his gorgeous crystals orbs. Her palm cupped his chiseled jaw, "Luke, I want you."

"All in good time sweetheart." He pressed their now naked bodies together and felt her shiver slightly against him.

He'd already made up his mind that this time was less hurried and more intimate than their night in his office. He'd been with so many girls and felt nothing but with Peyton he'd begun to feel everything. Before he'd just wanted a release and he'd discovered something that both thrilled and terrified him. And tonight Lucas wanted to take his time to worship her.

Peyton watched as Lucas gave her a boyish grin before lying her back against the pillows. She wanted to protest against more playing. She had just wanted _him_ but the sensations he invoked within her body felt so amazing.

He seemed to know every inch of her body; he found the sensitive spot just behind her left ear. He'd kiss the little dip in her navel that never failed to make her body shudder under contact. He took his time to discover the tender places that even her high school sweetheart, Jake, hadn't known about.

Lucas glided his fingers over her soft skin as her lashes fluttered half closed. The sweet, gentle sounds that escaped her lips turned him on almost as much as the things he was doing to her. He pressed his mouth down against her own. He kissed her until she opened her eyes to look at him again.

"Luke," her voice rang out, as she couldn't take anymore of his teasing. "Please." She needed more; her body was aching for more.

He moved on top of her and gently shifted her smooth thighs to accommodate him. She bit her lip, in that cute nervous way she did whenever he had the advantage over her. He ran a hand through her soft locks, locking his eyes with her own. Only when she was staring right back at him did he push himself inside of her.

Her breathy moans intensified at his gentle and tentative movements. Her hands gripped at his arms as she relished a whole new sensation. He kissed her to smother her appreciative, throaty moans.

They found their rhythm soon enough. She rocked her hips against his body. They fit together in such a perfect way and she didn't think it was even truly possible.

The time in his office had only been about releasing frustrations. It had been rushed and animalistic. This time he was both passionate and attentive, he kissed and caressed her with his mouth and his fingers and he deepened his strokes within her body.

Peyton heard herself cry out the whispers of his name and she knew she couldn't take it any longer. She felt her body arching instinctively towards his own, her eyelashes fluttered and her head fell back.

With his final thrusts, Lucas pushed them both over the edge of exhilaration. He felt her tighten around him; he felt her fingernails dig into the flesh of his back. He'd never felt anything so intense as he did with this girl. He rested his forehead against the croak of her neck just drinking in her scent and her soft skin.

He took several deep breaths as he moved from her and watched she ran a hand through those impossibly sexy and tousled blonde locks.

"What?" she asked self-consciously as she saw he was staring again.

"You're beautiful." He gathered her up in his arms, moving them both beneath the cool, silky sheets of her bed.

"I kinda like you," she said softly. "You know that."

"Yeah I'm kinda warming up to you too." He kissed her messy crown of hair and gave her bronzed shoulder a little squeeze.

She beamed. Neither of them seemed ready for any major declaration and she was more than content with the exchange.

"We should get some sleep," he said then.

Peyton nodded and he pressed a kiss to her bruised lips, before she settled against his body. He watched as her lids fluttered shut as she gave in to peace and exhaustion. He stared about at the shadows of the girl's bedroom as finally had took in the paintings and record covers hanging on her red painted walls.

Lucas lay staring at her long after she'd fallen asleep in his arms. She slept on her front, with her long loose curls flowing like a tousled golden sea across her pillow. Her soft breaths danced across the bare skin of his chest. She murmured gently from her own private little world and she brought her arm into his centre. Her fingers feathered across the space of his heart.

Unconsciously he brought his free hand to her own. He curled his larger hand around her smaller one. She snuggled in closer to the warmth of his body and he tightened his hold around her.

He smiled at the soft murmur she uttered. She was completely unaware that for the first time in so long Lucas felt something other than confusion in his soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while. School was wrapping up and it was pretty hectic. But soon I will be on summer holiday and can update more often. This chapter is long again, my chapters do seem to be getting a lot longer, sorry about that.

Thank you to everyone who reads this story and thank you so much to everyone who has taken time to review and all. Kelly xx

* * *

**Searching for Something More**

Chapter 5

Peyton gradually stirred awake as the early morning's blotted rays danced across her sleepy eyelids. She opened her sleepy orbs just a little, to see the glaring alarm clock tell her that it was only 6am. The sun, even at the beginning of the day, was still warm and sometimes even harsh and Peyton was still trying to adjust to the Californian weather.

She murmured lowly in protest against the pillow. She wasn't a morning person by any means. As she remembered the event of the night before she shifted her body closer to where Lucas's rested. However she felt only the cool, crisp sheets beneath her skin.

The warm embrace of his arms didn't meet her and her lids fluttered open completely. She let another groan pass through her lips and she sat up sharply, pulling the sheets around her body. She ran a hand through her ruffled locks as her eyes scanned the room. She saw no traces of Lucas or his clothes.

Somewhat begrudgingly she moved from the bed and pulled the blue satin robe around her slim frame. She padded out of her bedroom and down the hall in search of him. Brooke hadn't come home again last night, Peyton noted as she saw the brunette's door was slightly ajar and her bed hadn't been slept in.

By the time she'd reached the kitchen, Peyton's stomach had deflated of all hope; he'd left. She let out a little sigh before she heard the back door crack open.

"Good morning," he smiled his charming smile and bent to kiss her on the mouth. She reached up on her toes in reply and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Morning," she whispered against the skin of his jaw and she felt his warm breath tickle at her nose. Any irritation she may have felt at him leaving her disappeared as she relished how natural and perfect them being together was.

"You okay?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I thought you'd bailed," she admitted guiltily.

"No, I just always wake up early," he explained. "I went for a run and then I was going to make breakfast but- Well you girls have nothing in your refrigerator other than diet soda and spoiled cheese, so I went out."

Peyton nodded. Brooke ate out a lot whether it was for a business dinner or a date. Being home alone most nights Peyton couldn't face cooking so would usually settle for take out.

He brandished the brown paper bag filled fresh croissants, doughnuts and coffee, which he set down on the counter. Peyton smiled in return. He really was sweet and considerate she mused idly.

"So what you get me?"

"I got you your favourite," he passed her a miniature white box containing her own treat.

"That's sweet," she said happily. She flipped the lid of the little cardboard container to find her most preferred sugar glazed pastry.

"How did you know?" They weren't at that stage in their relationship where they knew all the smallest and, even the most insignificant, details about one another.

Lucas just returned a glimmer of a smile before he cradled his cup of coffee within his hand and took a sip. "You think I don't watch you?"

"I don't know," she said with a playful shrug. The warm sensation of excitement spread in her stomach. She realised that she wanted him to watch her. "Do you?"

"Maybe. Just a little," he confessed only to see the cute little blush tint her cheeks once again. He didn't understand how she could be so unaware of her own beauty.

Truth was he hadn't been able to take his eyes off the girl with her model good looks, as she would visit the company's little kiosk every day. She'd spend minutes picking out the juiciest and most sinful morning snack.

"Though you keep eating the way you do," he teased as he lifted her up onto the counter. "And one day it's going to catch up with you." Most girls he knew would have taken a comment like that a little badly but Peyton just smiled.

"Uh huh," she replied with a gleeful look on her lips before her fingers traced over the sugary topping of her breakfast. "I got my dad's skinny genes."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Peyton took a large bit out of the doughnut as she proved her point. Her eyelids fluttered half shut and she moaned slightly in appreciation for the cake. He chuckled at her display and she just grinned back at him.

"You got a little, right there" he moved in closer to wipe away the traces of icing from her lower lip with the pad of his thumb. She leaned instinctively into his touch and his pulse quickened. With her perched up on the kitchen counter and him resting between her thighs, his desires spiralled. He couldn't think straight with this girl.

"Thank you." She murmured as they broke from the kiss.

"So your dad? Is he the one responsible for these chicken-y little legs of yours?"

They'd been playing, touching and she'd been smiling but as quick as the click of a finger Peyton's pretty face changed. Her smile was gone and her eyes held a glimmer of sadness.

"I guess you could say that," Peyton replied dryly.

"You two aren't close?" Given how understanding she had been with his own family's issues and the few hints she'd dropped he wasn't all together surprised. But her eyes looked sadder than he'd seen them look in the last few days. He'd caught that sad expression traced on her lips a few times, particularly at any work functions when she'd always come alone.

"No," she chirped simply after a moment.

"I'm sorry."

He really was sorry. And he wanted to make it better for her. But before he could try and think of what to say to her next to make that crushed look disappear from her face.

"So how bout that date tonight?" She asked the question and picked up her doughnut to take another bite.

"Sure." He answered with a firm nod as she changed the subject. "Where would you like to go?" He was all too aware that their relationship was veering from casual and into more serious grounds. "I could make us dinner reservations?"

"Well actually I thought you could come with me to watch a gig." She toyed with the soft cotton of his shirt. "Educate your musical tastes a little."

He chuckled lightly and moved in closer to her. "Okay, sounds good." He gathered her up and she obliged him.

The door opened for a second time and the couple broke apart as Peyton's perky roommate stepped in.

Brooke Davis was immaculately dressed in a tight, black cocktail dress, though her hair was dishevelled and she carried her sling backs in her hands. Peyton knew without even asking that Brooke had just spent another wild night with her new boyfriend Julian Baker.

"Well good morning," Brooke said with a devilish grin as she took in the sight of L.A's most eligible bachelor standing in between Peyton's legs. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Just breakfast," Peyton replied lamely as Lucas shifted from his place in her arms and stood beside her.

Silence and stares were the only things exchanged between the three for several long moments. Brooke watched how Peyton drew her blue satin robe tighter across her chest.

"Brooke this is Lucas, Lucas, Brooke," Peyton made the introductions quietly before slipping back off the counter and down onto the floor.

"It's nice to meet you Brooke." Lucas attempted to flash a winning smile.

"Likewise," Brooke reached out to shake his hand but she eyed him critically.

Peyton could only watch as Lucas's eyes moved down to his shoes and her friend's gaze didn't leave him for a second.

"Okay," Peyton tried to keep upbeat and smiley as the other two people in the room remained silent as they both stared anywhere but at each other. "Breakfast?"

"No, actually I should probably go," Lucas's hand curled around his coffee cup and then pressed a kiss to Peyton's temple. "I'll see you tonight Peyt."

"Yeah," Peyton whispered quietly.

Both girls remained silent until the back door clicked shut again and Lucas disappeared from view.

"Well that was rude," Peyton sniped at her oldest friend.

"What?" Brooke's perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched itself upwards and she attempted to look innocent.

"That. You practically drove him out the door. And by the way, you look like hell," Peyton didn't bother to hide the irritation in her voice as commented on the brunette's less than perfect appearance.

"Champagne hang over," Brooke grumbled, touching her palm to her tender temple. She slid up onto one of the high seats and helped herself to one of the croissants. "So did you two have another cheap, sweaty night of passion or what?"

"Oh no, no, no. You're the one doing the walk of shame," Peyton said incredulously.

"Yeah but-" Brooke broke off the edge of the pastry and slipped it delicately into her mouth before just staring at the blonde.

"But what?" Peyton folded her arms across her body, as she felt uncomfortable under Brooke's gaze. Her own lashes drew down to the floor. She couldn't hide from her best friend how much she was starting to like this guy.

"Peyton," the hints of bitchiness disappeared from Brooke's voice. The look on her face only held concern for her best friend. "You said you weren't planning on seeing him again."

"I'm having fun Brooke."

"Are you sure buddy? Because I think I know that casual sex isn't really your kind of fun."

Peyton opened her mouth to defend her actions. She wanted to be able to say that everything that was going on between her and Lucas was easy and simple. Only she didn't know if it was. She could feel herself falling for him but she didn't know if he felt the same way.

"I like him B," Peyton admitted then. "And he's really not how everyone says he is."

"You really believe that?"

Doubt and maybe the odd tear stung at the back of Peyton's mind and she tried to ignore it. She wanted to believe it more than anything.

"He cares about me."

"I'm just trying to look out for you P." Brooke cared about her too, and she didn't want to see her friend hurt.

"I like him Brooke. And he's been good to me."

"He's a player. You even said so yourself, remember?"

"Well that was before I got to know him."

When the brunette remained silent, Peyton let out a despondent sigh before she sidled up on the stool next to her. She didn't want to fight with her, not over this, not when Lucas made her happy. "Can't you just trust me on this? I'm having fun. Can't you just try to be happy for me? Please."

Brooke's dark eyes met with the girl's shining green ones. She placed a hand on her arm. "You really like him?"

"Yeah. I do. I really do."

"Okay." She gave Peyton's shoulder a little squeeze to show that she meant it.

Peyton offered a lazy, sideways grin and nudged her best friend gently to earn a smile from her. "Okay?" She wanted everything to really be all right between them.

"Okay." Brooke's dimpled smile matched that of the blonde's.

"Good." Peyton said after breaking away from their hug. "Well I should get ready for work. I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure." Brooke watched Peyton skip out of the kitchen and took a large bitter gulp of the Americano left on the counter top.

* * *

Lucas made his way to the venue of where the gig was to take place. He smiled at the doorman and weaved his way through the mingling, swaying bodies as he stepped inside.

The club was a little different to the ones he usually frequented. The violent music bumping from speakers, and the blinding strobe lighting he was accustomed to had been replaced with acoustic guitars and the orange glow of table lamps.

He moved across to the bar, to purchase a beer.

He saw her then; he picked her out from amongst her crowd of friends. She flashed him her dazzling smile and she made her way to him. She was gorgeous and dressed in the simple yet very sexy knee length red dress. The sheer material flowed like liquid over her body as she moved towards him. She looked unbelievable and he felt like the luckiest guy in the room as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he said as his arms embraced her. "My meeting ran a little long."

"It doesn't matter," she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm just glad you came."

Peyton led him over to where her friends sat stretched out on leather couches. Hellos and introductions were exchanged between Lucas, and all of Peyton's friends. That was all except for Brooke, who had offered him only a tight smile over her martini glass.

He and Peyton settled into a plush over sized arm chair learnt very quickly that when Peyton wasn't working with business hotshots or watching old black and white movies she spent her time with poets and artists struggling to be seen and famous.

"Oh that's me," his girl said untangling herself from his arms and stood up.

"What's you?" he asked dumbly.

"Just watch." She tossed him a flirty wink over her shoulder but she swayed away from him.

It was only as she made it onto the stage with the house band that he realised she'd invited him there to watch her perform. She perched on a stood with a guitar resting on her knees. She moved in close to the microphone as she announced she'd written a song in honor of the new man in her life.

Lucas sat back in the leather chair and felt a glow forming in the pit of his stomach as he watched his girl. This girl continued to surprise him and continued to draw him in more and more as he spent time with her.

Her voice was both soft and strong as she sang along with her guitar and the rest of her accompanying band. She kept her emerald eyes on him, and him alone as she sung the words she'd written especially for him.

He'd never seen her look so beautiful or so complete as she was when she was up on that stage. She sang the soft and complex melodies and she didn't miss a note. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she reached the climax of the song and Lucas felt his own breath caught in his throat.

The audience broke into applause once her song had ended. Peyton's eyes locked with his across the room once again as though he was the only one in the room. She smiled her gorgeous smile just for him before she began to sing the next song.

Brooke glanced over at Lucas as he watched Peyton up on stage. She couldn't help but notice how mesmerised Lucas seemed and she smiled. She inched her from her place on the couch next to his seat and moved closer to him.

"She's pretty great up there isn't she?"

Lucas turned his head at the sound of Brooke's rasping voice close to his ear. "She's amazing," he found himself saying.

When Peyton's performance had ended in claps and cheers she had gone to talk to the club's owner about her next performance. Lucas excused himself and wondered to the men's room.

The dimly lit corridor was empty, except for the brunette dressed in the designer jeans who was scrolling through her blackberry.

"Brooke." Lucas uttered politely as he moved past her but what she said in reply caused him to stop in his tracks and turn to face her.

"You didn't tell Peyton about us, did you?"

_Why would I?_, Lucas thought bitterly as his stomach flipped.

It had been a random one-night stand for Lucas. He'd been out at a bar celebrating his birthday. He'd been bored so he'd gone back to his hotel where he'd found the fashion designer crying on the couch in the lobby. She'd been upset and mad at her mother and he'd been drunk on too many martinis.

He had sat down with her and he'd offered her a tissue and a shoulder to cry on. They'd begun to engage in some flirtatious banter and had eventually ended up in his king sized bed.

"No," he replied simply after muttering a heavy sigh. He'd actually had the misjudged notion that they may have both just forgotten the event entirely.

"Good, because it would really hurt her to know."

Brooke hadn't been able to shake her guilt all day. She'd hoped that Peyton and Lucas's relationship would be left to just a one-night stand, like hers had been two years ago. But Peyton seemed to be falling for Lucas and she wasn't sure if Lucas felt the same way or if he was only playing along for the moment.

"I know that," he whispered underneath his breath. He knew it all too well and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Peyton.

"Peyton's my best friend, Lucas," Brooke didn't try to hide the hints of pleading in her tone.

"Look," he uttered in an exacerbated voice and he turned to her then allowing his eyes to meet with hers. "I didn't even realise you two were even friends until this morning. And I hadn't even met Peyton back then."

"I know that," Brooke nodded quickly. "It was stupid. And it didn't mean anything, right?" She knew if Peyton ever found out about her random hook up with Lucas Scott two years ago it would probably crush her best friend.

"Right." He took a larger gulp of air. He didn't want to have this conversation. He'd rather forget the misjudged decisions of his past. He'd wanted to be a better man since he'd begun seeing Peyton more. Being reminded that his actions could tear apart the two best friends and make Peyton hate him wasn't what he wanted to be thinking about.

"It was just a mistake?" She stated with heavy emphasis.

"You don't like me very much do you?"

Lucas asked the question and Brooke's brow knitted together. She knew what power and success did to a person. She'd become rich and famous at an early age. She knew it opened the doors to a whole lot of attention and that it could influence and change you if you let it.

"It isn't that. I'm sure you might even be a nice guy. It's just-," she'd never seen Peyton so happy since they'd come to L.A. "I just feel horrible, like I've betrayed her or something."

"I'm not going to tell her. I really care about her Brooke." He'd never been so open about what he felt in his heart. And he didn't feel he owed this woman any kind of an explanation. But he felt he owed it to Peyton to be honest with himself.

"Good because Peyton's kinda scared about who she gives her heart to," Brooke said looking intently at Lucas. "Just don't hurt her."

Lucas smiled then at how protective the fashion designer was over her best friend. If there was anything that Lucas Scott had learned to respect, it was honesty and directness. He'd got that trait from his father.

"I won't."

Brooke's lips closed together, she'd said her piece and she'd warned him. She patted him on the shoulder before she sashayed away, back to the bar.

Lucas stood along in the quiet corridor and took a deep breath as he attempted to collect his thoughts.

* * *

Hours later, Peyton and Lucas left the club and walked arm in arm along the quiet paved street. They dawdled, just talking and laughing.

"You looked amazing tonight," Lucas told her with a soft peck to her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled her sweet smile before resting her head onto his shoulder as they fell into step with one another.

"I'm proud of you." He really was.

"Thanks Luke."

"I didn't even know you sang."

"Not many people do."

"Why not? You're really good at it." It surprised him that she was so secretive about it.

"Thank you," she said again as she bashfully ran a hand through her styled curls. She wanted to change the subject to something more neutral. "Look you want to maybe get some dessert?"

"Sure. I know a little place that does the best strawberry cheesecake." Peyton had a weakness for cheesecake and she grinned when she realised he knew that too. "And I'll take you there. After you tell me why you don't sing."

She sighed heavily and raised her eyes to the dark skies above; he really wasn't about the let the subject drop. "It's not a big deal." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on baby, talk to me."

"Luke-" She stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. Suddenly all the magic of the evening had fallen away. She drew her arms around her body protectively.

"Peyton you love to perform. I saw that. And you can't deny that."

She didn't deny it; every time she went up on a stage she loved it. But she really just wanted him to drop it.

"I do, but-," she looked down at the painful heels Brooke had talked her into wearing.

Lucas's frown etched deeper across his forehead. From everything he knew about her, he knew how passionate she was about magic, how much she believed in helping people with real talent achieve their dreams.

"Peyton you were amazing up there," he voiced again. He didn't understand why she would hide that passion. "And you loved it up there."

"Yeah, I do. The truth was that singing makes me feel, I don't know- like naked, like-" she cast her eyes downwards. She couldn't describe how she felt when she was doing the one thing in the world that she really felt like she was born to do.

"Why don't you want to let people see that about you?" Lucas questioned.

Peyton sighed deeply. "Lucas can we just drop it please."

"Okay but why would you invite me? And let me see just how wonderful you are? And then just hide it."

"Because I thought you'd like it," she answered in a weak voice.

"I did. Baby you were amazing." He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so happy or complete. "And you clearly love doing it."

Peyton just stared down at the paving slabs of the sidewalk. "I have my life, my friends and my job Luke. I'm happy with that. I am."

"You're wasted at my company, prancing around in your short skirts. You're not going anywhere in your job."

It had come out wrong; he knew that as soon as the tears sprang into her eyes. She was a beautiful girl but he knew well enough by now that she shouldn't be judged solely upon her looks. She shrugged his hands from her shoulders.

"God," she cursed. "You really can be such a jerk." He could really make her want to hate him.

She was ready to march off home on her own, but she didn't. She stood in front of him as he took hold of her arm gently.

"Look." He tried again hoping his head would catch up with his mouth this time. "All I'm saying is you could be so much more."

"Luke," she half warned and half pleaded with him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Why won't you at least try?" She just stared at him so he continued. " Look I have enough money and enough connections to get you into a recording studio tomorrow."

"I'm not that good," she retorted.

"Yes you are. You talk about all these great bands and aspiring singers. And you're one of them. You're amazing." He'd never truly seen that side of her. He knew that she was passionate and uncompromising about her music. But she truly came alive on the stage.

"I don't want your money."

She didn't, he knew she didn't. She was the first girl he'd ever been around that seemed so uninterested in his family's fortune. She liked him for who he was.

"Well you're the first girl to ever say that."

Peyton smiled in spite of herself.

"Come on. Talk to me sweetheart."

She wanted to run away and she felt the tears building up behind her eyes. He cupped his hands over her bare arms. She looked up at him. "Tell me. Talk to me."

"I-" Peyton throat constricted. "My dad's a musician. Mick Wolfe."

"Your father's Mick Wolfe?" He was somewhat in awe that her own flesh and blood had helped to create some of the best music the world had ever known. He couldn't even count on his fingers how many guitar riffs that he loved where the work of the rock star.

Peyton nodded her wordless response, but she looked anything other than proud that her father was a music legend.

"Yeah he is."

She broke away from him then. She moved from the boulevard and along to the moon lit sands. She knew he was following closely behind her.

Peyton found a quiet bench along side the gold shores. She sat in silence as Lucas draped his jacket over her goose pimpled shoulders. She hugged the rich fabric gratefully to her skin.

"You want to talk about it?" He sat beside her.

She only shook her head in a way of response.

"It's pretty chilly here. Maybe we should get you inside," Lucas uttered as the ocean's breeze whipped against his shirt.

"My dad-" she chanced a look at him then. "He never wanted me, Luke. My mom met him when she was just sixteen and she fell in love with him and his lifestyle. She got pregnant but he bailed on her after she told him. With him the music and the fame came first."

"Peyton- I" He felt terrible for her and yet he didn't know what to do to make it better. He knew what it was like for a parent to put his own dreams above a child's welfare.

"My mom died when I was just eight years old. My uncle Larry tried to find my dad and when he did, he just said he didn't want a kid."

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. From the way her body tensed up, her arms pulling the jacket closer to her frame, and how she kept her eyes focused on anything other than him told him that she didn't open up. And yet she was still trying to with him.

"Me too."

"You know, my dad never wanted me either." She turned to face him as he voiced his own secrets and his own hurt. "My mom and Dan were high school sweethearts but it was never going to go further than that. When high school ended for Dan he found out my mom was pregnant with me and left her anyway.

"He went off to college to play basketball and he never looked back. He met my step mother Deb and they had Nathan."

Peyton wiped away her own stray tears as her own boyfriend confided in her.

"For what its worth," Lucas said darkly as he spoke from the voice of experience. "You're probably better off without him."

Peyton just nodded and wiped away the tears with her hand. She thought the same thing every day of her life. Her Uncle Larry had loved her and taken care of her just as Ellie would have wanted. He'd become her legal guardian under Ellie's wishes and he'd adopted her when she was a teenager because Peyton had said that's what she wanted.

"I don't sing because I don't want to be like him." Her gorgeous green eyes finally met his sight as she spoke the words of revelation.

Lucas acknowledged that with a small bob of his head. He could understand that. He'd given up basketball so he wouldn't become like his father. He'd gone to a different college than the one Dan Scott had picked for him because he didn't want to follow down the path that his father had predetermined for him.

"You're not your dad Peyt," Lucas said over the crashing waves.

"Neither are you," she voiced. Her eyes met with his beautiful blue orbs.

"It's just- I want him to want to know me."

"I know." He reached in to pull her close and she buried her face into his shirt. He'd wanted the same thing with Dan when his father was still alive. He'd wanted his dad to see him and not be totally focused on his failures.

"We should get you home," he tried again.

"Only if you stay."

The look on her face was so adorable. She was both sweet and innocent and still a little bit of a temptress. He realised he'd probably give her anything she asked for. He kissed her softly; his hand brushed through those silky, sexy curls that drove him crazy.

"I'll stay," he told her as they broke apart.

They stood up as the skies opened up and rain cascaded down on them. They'd been so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed the atmosphere's sudden change. Peyton half cried, half laughed as the wind picked up and the rains lashed down against her skin. She moved closer to the warmth and shelter of his body.

"Now will you please let me take you home before we both get pneumonia?"

They ran through the wet sands as the rain only fell harder. The sodden soft ground splashed up his legs and the heavy shower lashed down at his skin but he felt himself laughing. He held her hand feeling like a kid again.

By the time they made it to her house they were both soaked to the skin and shivering, but neither cared.

"Whew. It's crazy out there," he yelled over the swelling winds.

"Yeah it is," she reached up to push back his now soggy hair that had pasted itself to his brow. "Aw baby, you're all wet."

"So are you," he informed her as he played with her thick locks.

Peyton self- consciously moved her hands to tame her curls. "Oh no, I must look like such a mess."

"You look gorgeous. Just like you always do."

She bit her lip, feeling the sensation of butterflies in her stomach. She'd only had that warming, fluttering feeling once before, and she knew what it meant.

"You feel better?" She'd been hurting just minutes before but that same twinkle was back in her eyes. That bright smile was back on her pretty face and he seemed to be the one who'd put it there.

"Yeah," she nodded her head. He made her feel better.

"Good," he let the tip of his nose touch with her little button one.

"Luke I'm falling-"

Her sentence was cut short as Lucas's phone rang out through the back pocket of his pants. He answered it as he idly wondered if she was about to say what he thought was about to pass her lips. He didn't have time to even decide what his response would have been as he listened to the call.

"Okay, thank you."

Peyton watched as Lucas flipped his cell phone shut and his expression became dire.

"Luke, what is it?"

"It's Nathan," he choked out. "He's in the hospital. I need to go see him."

"Okay, come on. I'll drive you." She led him to her car and he didn't utter a word of protest as she wordlessly agreed to take him there.

* * *

I've also moved this story to a T rating, and am going to be rewriting chapter 1 because what I originally had planned for this story has now changed. I hope that this is okay with everyone.


End file.
